Oh
by Shhh-Its-An-Alias
Summary: "well..." she murmured "Have you heard of Sirius's eldest cousin?" Lily nodded, everyone had heard of Bellatrix Black, she was a magical prodigy and fierce pureblood supremacist.


I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or if I might expand. Oh, and just to clarify, anyone who has also read 'She lives' Its not over yet :]

* * *

Lily Potter lay dozing on the pleasantly cool grass near the lake. It was nice to be able to lie here with no interrupted from Potter or any other of the self christened 'Marauders', they were a bunch of children who thought they were so cool and powerful. They were so stupid. It made Lily feel sick to her stomach remembering how the vile James Potter kept asking her out. Pathetic. Lily had only come out for a morning stroll but they grass had been cool and the sun was hot, the hours lazily dripped by as drifted in and out of sleep, slowly watching the suns progression across the bright blue sky. Lily sighed happily, lazy summer days were the best kind of summer days in Lily Evans opinion.

It was a normal summer day, a little too warm but nobody could complain, a little too quite but there was nobody to complain. Almost everyone else was at home, what with it being the middle of the summer holidays and all. There were only three other students at Hogwarts and only one teacher (Professor Slughorn). Lily wasn't usually there in the summer holidays, or any of the holidays, but her parents had gone on a second honeymoon and that was the last thing a fourteen year old Lily wanted to be a part of. So instead she stayed in the place where she was happiest, the only place she was legally allowed to use magic. But she was lonely, the other students that stayed weren't exactly Lily's friends. There was a first year Hufflepuff who looked like she was constantly terrified, a third year Slytherin who was complete sleaze and there was a dark fifth year Slytherin girl who scared Lily too much for Lily to actually feel comfortable to talk to.

Lily was woken by someone shaking her softly. "Evans. Evans wake up." The fifth year girl was leaning over her dark curls cascading over her shoulders, she was blocking out the sun, like a human shadow "Evans are you OK?" Lily propped herself up on her elbows  
"yeah, of course. Why? What's up?" The fifth year girl smiled and her huge brown eyes softened.  
"That's a big relief!" She sighed happily, smiling. "Scott, the other Slytherin kid, said you'd gone out on a broom, when I saw you lying down on the ground there I thought maybe..." She trailed off. Lily frowned confused.  
"Why are you even talking to me? I should have thought a girl like you would delight in me being hurt. You and your friends delight in tormenting people like me. Why do you even pretend to care?" A wall dropped in front of the girls emotions. The change was obvious. She suddenly became as cold and scary as Lily had seen the previous year.  
"I shouldn't. I don't." She said getting up and walking away, fists clenched.  
"Wait!" Lily called after her "I don't even know your name."  
"Why do you even pretend to care Evans?" She called over her shoulder, flicking her thick black curls out of her face. Lily couldn't help but wonder how she knew her name.

Lily sat up watching the girl walk away, she was just as scary as she had thought, and she had definitely seen her laughing and tripping up a muggleborn last year, So the girl was probably the average pureblood snooty Slytherin. Lily didn't care... or so she told herself. Judging by the rumbling of her stomach it was probably about ready for lunch, so following in the footsteps of the Slytherin she got up and started the long walk to the castle.

Dinner was a lonely affair for Lily that day, the only company she had was Scott the snot.  
"What the hell did you do to her, you really ruffled her."  
Lily smiled dryly and remembering the Slytherin girl just said " I just told her something she didn't want to hear. What's her name by the way?" Scott's eyebrow rose in and incredulous smirk

"You really don't know her?" He scoffed.  
"No." Lily frowned "Should I?"  
"You can tell you're a mudbood. You look like your blood isn't the only thing that would be filthy..." His voice trailed off as he gave her an appraising once over. "I bet you'd a wildcat in bed!" His eyes were drawn to chest and he licked his lips disgustingly.

Under a gaze like that Lily couldn't help but feel filthy. Who in their right mind wouldn't?  
"Stay away from me, creep." Lily moved to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and suddenly his expression turned dark.

"Who's going to make me?" he hissed "There's no-one here to stop me. Prince Potter's not here to save you." Scott turned as a thin finger tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Stay the fuck away from her." The Slytherin girl hissed venomously before punching him in the face. Scott reeled backwards shocked, fingers touched where her fist had just landed and found blood. He ran out of the great hall sobbing.

"We should probably go. We may or may not get in a lot of trouble for this little... incident." The Slytherin girl held her hand out to Lily. Who took it gladly and ran with her.

They didn't stop running until they were deep within Hogwarts, Lily thought that they had no destination but they kept going up and up until the go no further and were presented with a portrait. Lily was panting and doubled over trying to catch her breath as her Slytherin saviour gave it a password and then proceeded to pull her up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs there was a fire roaring already in the grate and the most exquisite lounge Lily had ever seen, there was a series of expensive couches and chairs and all but one wall was covered in books, the one wall that was not was the wall in which the fireplace was situated.

"Wow." Lily gasped "This place is fantastic!" Her bright green eyes eagerly roamed over the bookshelves as the fingertips of her right hand brush over volume after volume. She didn't even realise her right hand was still captured by the beautiful stranger. Lily turned to the smiling girl she barely knew.  
"I'm sorry" she said "But I don't even know your name." The girls eyes fell to the floor as if ashamed.

"well..." she murmered "Have you heard of Sirius's eldest cousin?" Lily nodded, everyone had heard of Bellatrix Black, she was a magical prodigy and fierce pureblood supremacist. The girl grimaced.

"So you've heard the stories?"

"Yes of course I have, everyone has. What has the infamous Bellatrix Black have to do with you?" Lily asked, getting a little annoyed by all of her pussyfooting around the answer.

"Because, I am Bellatrix Black." As soon as the words had left her mouth Lily stepped back without even realizing, her eyes widening with shock and fear. A single syllable escaped Lily's lips without her even wanting it to.

"Oh..." It sounded sad to Bellatrix, it sounded all too familiar, because it sounded like goodbye. "I should probably go." Lily was looking down at her feet as she mumbled the excuse to leave "I've got a lot of revising to do any work and stuff..."

"yeah" Bellatrix retorted "I hear those imaginary exams are really difficult!" This was the Bellatrix everyone expected, this was the Bellatrix she had never wanted to be. Bellatrix sat down one of the armchairs and buried her head in her hands.

"This is why I didn't tell you." Bellatrix half whispered. "I thought you looked nice... I thought..." she paused as tears ran down her face leaving pale wet trails as proof that Bellatrix Black did indeed have a soul.

"You thought what?" Lily asked pulling Bellatrix into a half embrace, with one arm.

"I thought we could be friends." She whispered. Looking Lily straight in the eye. "I thought maybe you would be able to see past all of that."

"Why me though? Of all the people out there why me?" lily blurted out without thinking.

"Because you're beautiful!" Bellatrix explained "And clever, and you know what its like having people think things about you that aren't true."

"Yes." Lily nodded "Like people saying I'm beautiful. That's not true."

"That I will not back down on" Bellatrix smiled through the tears "Though I could believe that you're not clever now that you've told me you don't think you're beautiful."

"Well... that was going to be my next point." They both smiled, both such different girls. Both happy because finally they found the one thing they needed. A true friend.

Review and be nice :]


End file.
